Kami's Lookout
Kami's Lookout is a place way up in the sky. Kami and Mr.Popo live here. Walks out of crased space pod, "Who am I? Where am I?" Looks at hand, "I'm Flame, but all I know is my name." Jjj "Your'e on Earth" Says Ratto. (Then leaves). "Earth whats that?" Said Flame. 5 days later. "Hello Flame" Said Ratto. "Wanna fight?" "Sure" Flame said. Then let's do it!!! One Week later... "Hey Kami!" Flame said. "What brings you here Flame?" Kami says. "Hey I need to train." Flame said. Kami smiles and says "Well visit korin, I heard he is very fast and I'm sure he'd like a visit. Nobody has trained under him in 120 years." "Ok but in 1 week I need to come back here for some intense training!" Flame said. Then Flame flys into the sky, and down to Korin's Tower. He finds UltimateTrevauntee training with Korin. "Hey" He says. "Hey bro its been a while!" Said UltimateTrevauntee. "Yeah haven't seen you in years!!! How you been?" Asked Trevauntee. "Good! But I found this new form and I have no idea what it is." Flame said. Flame turns Super Saiyan. "You've grown in power bro,I'll give you that!!!!" Trevauntee says. "Thanks brother" Flame says. Flame suddenly gained a serious look on his face. "So did you find him yet?" He asked. "Yes" Responded Trevauntee. "He told me not to face him unless I match his power level and reach Super Saiyan 4" He said. Trevauntee throws a black coat to Flame. "My brother we have been forced to go into hiding" Said Trevauntee. "Why?" Asked Flame. "Hiki has done horrble crimes now there killing anyone who know him on site!" Said Trevauntee. "Ok, LET HIM TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Flame. "Bro?" Ultimate Tre said. "Can you feel it, can you feel his power coming?" Ultimate Tre said. Suddenly, Shockan has just arrived. Only to find Ultimate Tre and Flame. Shocked wondering who they are and why they are so strong. "Who are you guys? And how are you so strong?" Asked Shockan. "First off, Who are you?" Tre said with a normal tone "Second, i'm this strong because i've been training, and so is flame. "Ok! My name is Shockan. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But man I've been training really hard lately. But these guys are on a whole other level. Maybe I'm not training hard enough." Said Shockan. "So anyway, what brings you guys here to Kami's lookout?" Asked Shockan. "It feels good to be to be in the air." said Gohan Jr. "Ummm.... and who exactly are you?" Asked Shockan, turning to face towards Gohan Jr. (Ultimate jumps up looking down at gohan jr. with his hands in a fist over his head)"YOUR SUPPOST TO BE TRAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Ultimate hits gohan jr. sending him soring down back to earth) "Wow, I must have hit him to hard, hope he's not dead, later guys." flame appears with hollow eyes and a five on his hand flame makes a black hole appear flame gos in black hole and closes it A little while later, Hectus emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Exausted, he collapses as soon as he gets outside. "I'm done training for the year." he says. After laying on the ground for a few hours, Hectus decides to travel the world, and see what wonders await him. flame flys up to the look out looking for his answers and sees hectus on the lookout about to leave who are uou flame said Arko teleports everyone here. Ghiaccia and Giah both land on the look out and rushed to Gianor."Honey are you okay!?!!?" .*hugs his family* "Yeah, I'm fine, Natch has gone crazy, y'know, the one I killed along with your brother. Some ancient power took him over" "Is it Dark fire?" Ghiaccia said.Confused faces looked at her saying, "how did you know that?""My father and mother both had darkfire in them and so does Tenchi.I was afraid that one day mine would show,it inveitable.I am also afraid that Giah will get it too." "We'll find a way to get rid of it, I'm sure we will, but as for now, we have to keep Natch from doing more damage" Gianor says with a calm voice Ghaiccia then stands up and walks to the edge of look out."Is that Tenchi,I feel?How can I feel his power from here?" Ghia says. "His spirit is slightly detectable due to him watching what's going on" Gianor says confused "Ah great, Natch ran off, where is that bugger now!" "Urhhggg..." Reizou groans in the background, "You know none of this would of happened, if you wouldn't have gone and killed him." "That has nothing to do with this, you saw how he acted on Cradle, he was already tainted there." Gianor says speaking to Reizou with a slightly angered voice while still concentrating on finding his energy. "That was inveitable it would have progressed even if he didnt kill him.Because of Gianor's actions Natch hasnt caused any damage in the real world." Ghiaccia then sensed a power level coming towards them. Drake then lands in."Hello Sis.Hey Reizou." Drake then wlaks up to Giah."Hey Tyke!"Drake said giving him a noogie.Drake then walks up to Gianor which shows their height difference."And Big shot himself Gianor.You know I have something to settle right quick." Drake then punches Gianor in the face. A very angry Natch lands on the lookout. "I am in no mood for games, one by one I'll kill you all". Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas